


May 20, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Glowering, Amos approached Supergirl while the latter battled a Smallville villain. ''A few minutes after midnight. You shouldn't be here.''''I'm busy,'' Supergirl said. She scowled as the villain dodged her every attack.





	May 20, 2004

I never created Superman TAS.

Glowering, Amos approached Supergirl while the latter battled a Smallville villain. ''A few minutes after midnight. You shouldn't be here.''

''I'm busy,'' Supergirl said. She scowled as the villain dodged her every attack.

Amos recalled instructing Supergirl to go outside instead of always watching television. ''I never said that you could remain outside past your bedtime.'' He cried out as soon as the villain's attack struck his arm instead of Supergirl after the latter flew to one side. Wincing, he  
scowled at the enemy.

Another attack knocked Amos down and caused him to cry out again. He viewed Supergirl's kick knocking the villain unconscious.  
Worry in her eyes when she flew to him. He attempted to smile.

''I'll be fine,'' Amos said to Supergirl.

The phrase was repeated as the preacher's injuries were why he sobbed.

THE END


End file.
